


As Teddy Grows Up

by gaytriforce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Background Gay, Father/son wholesomeness, Growing Up, Harry Potter Universe, Teddy remus lupin is my comfort character, magical universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Essentially just a bunch of adorable Teddy & Harry moments, with background Jeddy and Scorbus.
Relationships: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (mentioned), Harry Potter & Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	As Teddy Grows Up

When Teddy was just learning to talk, Harry would babysit him.

Harry, sometimes accompanied by Hermione or Ron, would bounce Teddy on his knee and try to escape from the post-war proceedings. Life was full of trials, testimonies, and nightmares, so Harry would cradle Teddy close and laugh as the little boy tried to figure out life.

One day, when Hermione had walked away to get Teddy’s lunch, Harry was sitting next to him, watching him fondly as he babbled and yelled.

That day had been horrible. Harry had testified that Draco Malfoy not be put in prison, and Ginny was off on a training trip, and nothing seemed to make sense. So he watched Teddy.

Teddy tilted his little head, only a year old but already growing fast, and looked at Harry. “Da-dee?” He tested carefully.

Harry almost shattered. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed, willing images of his parents not to appear, praying against having flashbacks to Remus’s body lying limp and lifeless. “No, Teddy,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’m not your dad.” He picked Teddy up, holding him around the torso. “I’m your  _ god _ father. See?”

The little boy looked at Harry inquisitively, confused, like his tiny mind was working overtime. “Mom-ee?”

“No, no, Teddy,” Harry said, desperately trying to hold it all together and wondering where Teddy had learned these words in the first place. “ _ God _ father.”

“Buh buh buh!” Teddy yelled, screwing up his little face. “No!”

Harry glanced around for Hermione, becoming more and more anxious. “Teddy, bud, what’s wrong?”

Tears spurted out of his eyes as he started to punch Harry’s chest. “Ah!”

“I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, buddy,” Harry sighed. “You want your dragon toy? Here.”

Harry balanced Teddy on his knee while he reached over onto the coffee table and grabbed the plush toy, a little hungarian horntail, handing it to Teddy. He immediately quieted down, and Harry sighed in relief.

After a moment, Teddy looked up from his toy, a pensive expression on his face. He pushed the toy at Harry’s face, nearly breaking his glasses. “What was that for?” Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

“Harry,” Teddy said triumphantly.

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Yes, yes! Good job Teddy!” He laughed, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Hermione, come in here! He said my name! He said it!”

“Harry!” Teddy declared loudly, realizing it would get him attention.

“Did he really?” Hermione asked, walking back in with a plate.

Harry looked up at her, the day’s stressors completely forgotten. “Yes, he just did it-”

“Harry,” Hermione cut him off, her eyes wide with shock.

“I know, it was so adorable, he-”

“No,” she cut him off again, pressing a hand to her mouth. “Harry,  _ look! _ ”

He turned to look at Teddy, confused, and then nearly dropped the toddler in his surprise. Teddy, who was born with a head full of blonde hair, had undoubtedly just turned his locks jet black. He blinked up at Harry, grinning, and promptly sprouted his hair to grow a few inches. “Harry!”

Harry looked back up at Hermione, who was then setting the plate down to rush over and kneel in front of Teddy. “Is that- is he- could he be a metamorphmagus?”

“I have no idea,” Harry replied, running his hands through the black mop, staring at Teddy. 

“I suppose it could be accidental magic,” Hermione started to say, just as Teddy looked at her curiously and morphed his hair into a bright turquoise.

She gasped, touching the little boy’s cheek, and Harry laughed aloud. “‘Mione, he’s a metamorphmagus!”

Happy tears formed in Hermione’s eyes as she gave Teddy a hug. “You’re just like your mum, little one.”

Teddy smiled widely, then proceeded to let out a loud belch. 

Harry grinned at Hermione, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “He really is just like his mum.”

***

When Harry and Ginny got married, Teddy got to carry the rings.

“I have the rings!” He said proudly as Andromeda led him down the aisle. “Gran, I have the rings!”

Everyone in the hall laughed, including Harry, who looked at Ginny right away. She shook silently with laughter, squeezing Harry’s hand. “I think we made a great choice, don’t you?” She whispered.

“Harry! Ginny! I have the rings!” Teddy called from down the aisle, struggling to keep pace at only four years old. “I’ve got them!”

“Yes,” Harry whispered back, his eyes sparkling. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Ginny’s wrist, watching as Teddy pretended to fly down the aisle on a broom. “Yes, I think we did.”

***

When Teddy was just starting primary school, Harry had to give him a pep talk.

“I don’t  _ want  _ to go in,” he whined, letting out a huffy breath. “I want to stay with you and Gran and Ron.”

Harry looked at Andromeda, who was about ready to burst into tears, and took Teddy aside gently by the arm, crouching down to his level. “You’ve got to go, mate. It’ll be alright. You get to come back home to your gran in a few hours.”

His hair turned a muted blue, his saddest color. “I  _ hate  _ school.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How can you know you hate it if you haven’t gone yet?”

“I just know,” Teddy said stubbornly. “I hate it.”

“Look,” Harry said, glancing at Andi as she wiped her eyes with a cloth. “How about I take you out for ice cream later after school, huh?”

Teddy wiped at his own face, turning red with the effort not to cry. “Do you  _ promise? _ ”

“Absolutely.” Harry shook Teddy’s tiny hand. “Go say bye to your gran now, buddy.”

He gave Teddy a hug, then watched him run over to Andi, smiling reluctantly at her as if to say  _ they grow up so fast. _

***

When James was born, Teddy was more than slightly confused.

Harry stepped out of the room, hurrying out to bring in the next set of visitors so that he could get back to James and Ginny as fast as possible. He smiled to himself at the thought of his tiny son, only hours old, sleeping peacefully while all of his excited relatives ran in and out.

He and Ginny thought it would be best if Teddy got to meet James in a quieter setting. They were both terrified that Teddy would be jealous, or sad that he’d be losing Harry’s attention.

Harry swallowed once when he stepped into the waiting room and saw Teddy with his arms crossed, staring sullenly at a wall. “Hullo, Teddy,” he said, crouching down to hug his godson.

“How is everyone? How is Ginny?” Andi asked while being hugged by Harry, who beamed.

“Perfect. Everyone’s healthy, happy, all of that.” He looked down at Teddy. “How’s it going, mate?”

He kicked the ground with his little foot. “We’ve been waiting for  _ hours. _ ”

Harry bit his lip, glancing at Andi. “Well, let’s stop the waiting then, yeah?”

“Come on, Ted,” she said, taking his left hand. Harry took his right, and together they led him into the hospital room.

Ginny looked up from the sleeping bundle in her arms, the picture of tired beauty, and smiled at them. “Teddy, I was wondering when you’d come round!”

Teddy just looked down at the floor, gaining Harry a concerned glance from Ginny. He shrugged, reaching down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Do you want to meet your godbrother?”

He shrugged, uninterested. The three adults all shared a look. “Mr. Teddy Bear,” Ginny said, her voice soft. “I’d love it if you would hold James for me. My arms are awful tired.”

He looked up at that, convinced he needed to save the day. “Alright,” he agreed, as if this was a huge inconvenience to him.

“Up you go, then,” Harry told him, pulling over a chair. Teddy hopped up into it, proud of himself for getting onto it by himself, and Harry’s heart twinged. He looked at Ginny and saw a similar expression of love and nurturing on her face.

They’d agreed after they found out that Ginny was pregnant that they would still make time for Teddy, with and without the new baby. He was their godson, after all, and they needed him as much as he needed them.

Harry took his baby from Ginny, watching James’s face carefully to make sure he didn’t wake up. Very slowly, he handed his son to Teddy, whose eyes widened as he cradled James close. “Careful there,” he said, watching Teddy try to balance the bundle. “Support his head. Yeah, like that.” Andi put her hand on Teddy’s shoulder, ready to intervene if she dropped him.

They all held their breath as Teddy stared at his godbrother, taking in the softness of his tiny face, his little hands, the fluff of his hair. James screwed up his tiny face with effort, and Harry had to suppress a laugh.

“What’s he doing?” Teddy asked, worried.

“He’s having a poo, I think,” Harry replied.

“Ew,” Teddy said flatly, causing all of them to laugh. Ginny and Andromeda shook their heads, but Harry watched as James began to cry at the sudden noise.

Tears rolled out of his little eyes, his face turning red. “Alright, Teddy-o,” Andi said, looking at Ginny. “Maybe it’s time for James to go back to his mum and dad-”

“Wait,” Harry whispered to her, tilting his head at Teddy, who was rocking James gently and brushing his hand across his forehead.

“It’s alright, little Jamie,” he said quietly, effectively shushing James. “You’re alright. It’s just noise. Don’t cry.”

When Harry looked over at Ginny and Andi, a proud smile on his face, they were both already blinking away tears.

***

When Albus was born, Teddy was already prepared for brotherhood.

“Teddy! Catch!” James screamed, chucking his ball across the room as hard as his fat little arms could.

Harry watched fondly from the doorway as Teddy swiftly caught the ball, pretending to throw it left but really sending it sailing to the right, hitting Andi right in the head. “Ted! Jem! Don’t play so rough, the baby must be sleeping.”

“Actually, he’s screaming his head off,” Harry remarked, alerting them all to his presence.

“Daddy,” James said, toddling over with his arms outstretched.

Harry picked him up and held him on one hip. “Well, Jamie, would you like to meet your little brother?” 

“Bub bub bub,” James yelled, bobbing his head.

Harry looked to Teddy, holding out his free hand. “Teddy? Want to come see your godbrother?”

Teddy glanced around before taking Harry’s hand tentatively, a new development that made Harry’s heart clench. As he got older, he got quieter, and Harry hoped his new embarrassment was just a phase. He missed having Teddy run up to him giddily after school, babbling about the day’s events. But he was seven now, Harry reminded himself, and he was growing up.

James struggled to get to his mother the second they stepped into the room. “No, no, Jamie,” Harry tried to chide him. “Mummy’s tired.”

“Oh, give the little chap to me,” Andi said, grinning. She took James and bounced him up and down on her lap, smiling at his little giggles.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Ginny, gesturing for Teddy to sit near the bed.

“Alright.” She looked down at the baby on her chest, smiling softly. “He just stopped crying. Might as well let Teddy hold him now,” she said, carefully easing her son up off her body. “Teddy, do you want to hold the baby?”

He nodded, twisting his mouth to the side the way he always did when he was nervous. “It’s alright, mate,” Harry said, arranging the blankets around his baby. “Just keep sitting like that and you’ll do great.”

“Baby!” James declared, rather loudly from across the room. 

“Yes, baby indeed,” Andi said, shushing him.

Teddy looked out from under his mop of hair, which was currently a pale brown, as he took in the new baby for the first time. He cradled his little godbrother, awe evident on his face. “What’s his name?” He asked quietly.

James ran over, somehow free from Andi’s grasp, and started to poke Teddy’s leg. Harry looked down at the three of them fondly, his three boys all together. “Albus,” he said, pulling James back with one hand and ruffling Teddy’s hair with the other. “Albus Severus Potter.”

“Hello. Al,” Teddy said softly, cradling his second godbrother. 

***

When Lily was born, Teddy was essentially a seasoned pro.

“Quiet, you lot,” Harry heard Teddy yell from the hospital room. “Louis, get  _ off  _ the floor!”

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head just before he stepped out into the room full of Weasleys, and the odd Potter. James and Louis fought on the floor, while Teddy, Molly, and Victoire looked on with disdain. Dominique and Lucy were asleep across two chairs. Teddy had two-year-old Albus in his arms, switching him from hip to hip as he reprimanded the others. 

“Am I interrupting something here?” Harry asked.

“Uncle Harry, James is being  _ awful, _ ” Victoire said, placing her hands on her hips.

Molly nodded in agreement, trying to stand as tall as Victoire, who was a year older. “He and Louis won’t stop fighting.”

Harry did a quick headcount in age order as Percy, Bill and Fleur walked in behind him. Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Lucy, James, Louis, and Albus. He sighed, thinking that at least George and Angelina hadn’t made it in yet with their kids. 

“James, stop that,” he said absently, before taking a deep breath. “Everyone!”

“Ooh, can we see the baby, can we see it!” Dominique asked, jumping up from her chair.

“I want to see the baby!” James yelled, climbing off of Louis.

Harry let out his breath, briefly catching Bill’s eye and laughing slightly at the amusement on his face. “Anyone in this room whose name is  _ not  _ Weasley may come in first.”

“No fair!” Lucy said, stomping her little foot. “Daddy already got to see it!”

“I want to know if it’s a boy or a girl,” Molly said crossly.

“And you all will,” Harry promised. “But first it’s Al, Jamie and Teddy’s turn.”

He reached over and took Albus from Teddy’s arms, mouthing  _ thank you  _ to his godson, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Dad, is it a sister or a brother?” James asked, far too coherently for his age of four. Harry blinked at him briefly before shaking his head and smiling.

“You’ll find out in a moment,” he said, pushing open the door. “Gin? I’ve brought the boys.”

The corners of Ginny’s eyes crinkled as she saw all of them. “Well, come in and meet your new sister.”

James gasped loudly, running over to his mother’s side right away. Al stirred in Harry’s arms, waking up and beginning to babble nonsense. Harry looked at Teddy, still standing by the door, as he silently repeated  _ my sister  _ to himself. 

Tears formed in Harry’s eyes right away. He walked over to Teddy and held out his hand, just like he used to when he was little. Teddy looked up at him doubtfully, having just had his tenth birthday the previous month.

“Oh, come on,” Harry said. “You can’t be too old to hold your godfather’s hand, can you?”

Embarrassed, Teddy took his hand and allowed himself to be led over to the new baby. “What’s her name?”

Harry smiled at the memory of him asking the same for Al. “Lily Luna Potter.”

“That’s nice,” Teddy said softly, reaching up to touch her hand. Almost immediately, she curled it around Teddy’s finger, and when he laughed with delight, Harry met Ginny’s eyes as they wore matching smiles.

***

When Teddy went off to school, Harry knew he had to be there.

“And you’ve got your extra underwear?” Andromeda asked him, trying to wipe something off his face.

Teddy wrinkled his nose, swatting her away. “Yes, gran, Merlin, I’m fine.”

She shot Harry an amused glance. “Preteens.”

“I need to get going,” he said, checking his watch, a present from Harry for his eleventh birthday. “It’s already quarter eleven, Gran.”

“Yes, Andi, it’s already quarter eleven,” Harry repeated. 

She sighed, fixing Teddy’s hair one last time. “You’ll write tonight, remember?”

“Yes,” he said patiently, checking his watch once again. “And again on Friday.”

“Alright, then,” she said, hugging him tightly and kissing his head. “Say goodbye to Harry and Ginny.”

“And me,” James piped up, looking indignant. “Teddy, don’t forget me.”

“Never, Jamie,” Teddy said with a smile, ruffling James’s hair. Then he turned to Al, saying something quietly to him and patting him on the shoulder, followed by a kiss on Lily’s head.

Harry looked down at him, his hair morphed vivid pink and his eyes full of excitement. “You’ll write us too, mate, don’t forget it.”

“Sure,” Teddy said, glancing at the train. 

“Go on, then,” Ginny said, a small smile on her face.

Teddy glanced between the two of them a few times before throwing himself at them in a bone-crushing hug. Harry laughed in surprise, looking down and patting Teddy’s back. “Give ‘em hell, Ted.”

“Harry,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Then she leaned down and whispered in Teddy’s ear, something that caused him to step back and look at her with amazement.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes, but be discreet about it,” she advised him.

“Thank you, Ginny,” Teddy said, his mouth twisting in a little smile. “Can I go on now?”

Harry glanced at Andi, who was already crying, remembering Teddy’s first ever day of school in vivid detail. “Yes, but give your gran another hug before you go.” He patted Teddy’s shoulder. “Go on, little Gryffindor-to-be.”

“Don’t listen to that rubbish,” Andi said, hugging her grandson rightly. “Be safe, my tiny Ravenclaw.”

Neither of them turned out to be quite right, but they cried when he boarded the train all the same. 

***

When it came time for Teddy to get  _ the talk,  _ Harry reluctantly accepted the task.

“Right,” he said, avoiding Teddy’s eyes. “Do you have any questions, then?”

In all of his thirteen years of knowing him, Harry was sure he had never seen Teddy look this red. “Er, no.”

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. “Well, good, then. You can always ask me if you need to know anything.”

“Sure,” Teddy said, sounding as if he’d rather do anything else. “But you didn’t quite cover all of it.”

“What?” Harry asked, perplexed. “What did I miss?”

Teddy met his eyes plainly. “I like boys, too.”

Eyes wide with shock, Harry stared at Teddy for a moment. “Oh! Well, then, I suppose I’ll have to-“

“No need,” Teddy said, holding out a hand to stop him. “Professor Longbottom already told me everything I need to know?”

“Neville?” Harry sputtered, pushing his glasses up. “What in the world is Neville doing giving sex talks to children?”

“He told all of us. It was a lesson,” Teddy said, rolling his eyes as if this were obvious. “I just asked extra questions.”

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Well, good for you,” he finished lamely.

Teddy pushed his chair out and made to leave, presumably to torment James, but Harry caught him by the arm. “Wait, Ted.”

“Yes?”

He gripped Teddy by his shoulders. “I accept you, mate. I’m glad you told me. I may not be the best at knowing everything, but I love you, Teddy.”

“ _ Okay, _ ” Teddy said, drawing out the  _ ooh _ sound and squirming. “Can I leave now?

“Sure. Go on, kid,” Harry said, dropping his head into his hands and laughing the second he was gone, wondering what in the world Neville Longbottom would know about such things that Harry didn’t.

***

When Teddy left Hogwarts, Harry became the one to receive news.

“Fresh from the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is me, in the flesh, James Sirius Potter!” James declared loudly as soon as he stepped onto the platform. “Hello, Mum.”

Ginny promptly grabbed her son and gave him a long hug, passing him off to Harry only long enough for him to hug his son once before snatching him up again and asking him a million questions.

“Where’s Teddy?” Lily asked, pulling on Harry’s robes.

“He should be off soon, Lils,” Harry replied, squeezing her hand.

Albus tried to wrench his hand free from his father’s other side. “He’s over there, and let me  _ go! _ ”

“Someone’s eager to greet his brother,” Harry said, releasing Albus’s hand.

“No,” Albus sniffed, turning to walk in James and Ginny’s direction. “I didn’t miss you at  _ all, _ ” he said in the distance.

Harry laughed, watching his sons hug tightly. “Wow, look who’s grown another inch!” He heard from next to him.

Lily let go of his hand to run up and hug Teddy, or really hug Teddy’s legs, since he was so tall. “At least  _ two inches, _ ” she demanded.

“Sorry, two, that’s what I meant,” he corrected himself. “Hullo, Harry.”

“I might as well call you Edward now, you’re so tall,” Harry said, looking up to face his godson. “Andi says she’s sorry again for not being able to make it.”

Teddy waved a hand. “I know how she gets with stairs lately. I’ll drop by right after the party.”

“Party?” Harry said, trying to appear confused. “What party?”

“Harry, I’ve known everyone in this family all my life,” Teddy said, his eyes twinkling. “I can tell when there’s a surprise being orchestrated.”

Harry groaned, pressing a hand to his head. “Who told you? Was it you, Lily?”

“It was James,” Lily said, her voice muffled as she continued to hug Teddy.

“It wasn’t me!” James said, running over and skidding to a stop in front of Teddy. “Edward.”

Teddy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so now you don’t want to speak to me?”

“James, what’s all this about?” Ginny asked, walking over with Albus in hand.

“Someone’s a bit upset that I took house points from him for being out of bed after curfew,” Teddy said, gesturing to James.

Harry looked at James, amused. “Jamie, Teddy’s head boy.”

“ _ Don’t  _ call me Jamie,” James said, crossing his arms. “And he’s not head boy anymore. He’s a big, scary  _ auror- _ ”

“Jem!” Teddy said, stopping him.

Ginny and Harry shared a look, shocked. “Teddy?” Ginny asked. “Have you gotten into the auror training program?”

“Yes, and it was meant to be a secret,” he said, shooting a glare at James. “But I’ve accepted a training position. I start in August.”

Harry stared at Teddy in shock as Ginny shrieked and hugged him, watched him flush with pride at the expression on Harry’s face. “I meant to tell you at the party, but I guess I’m not the only one here who can’t keep a secret.”

“Teddy, that’s amazing,” Harry said, leaning forward to give him a tight hug. “I’m so, so proud of you.” He leaned in close, so only Ginny would be able to hear him. “And your mum and dad would be too.”

When he looked up again, Teddy had a wide smile on his face, his hair turning a mousy brown.

***

When Teddy was twenty-six and Harry walked in on him in an important moment, he wasn’t really so surprised.

Sure, shock spread through his body when he stepped into the garden and saw Teddy and James pressed together in a passionate kiss, with James’s arms wrapped around Teddy’s neck.

He definitely froze, dropping his plate and barely hearing it shatter across the stone step. But that was in-the-moment shock. 

Really, the thing that had him so surprised was how not surprised he was.

“Harry,” Teddy sputtered, the second they pulled apart. “I swear, we were going to tell you-”

“Stop rambling on, Tedward,” James said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you’ve been robbing the cradle all that long. Besides, look at dad, he’s fine with it.”

“Look at him? He hasn’t said a word!” Teddy pulled at his hair, unconsciously morphing it a pale green, then yellow, then blue. “I knew this was too risky.”

“Stop doing your panic thing,” James told him, pressing a hand to his chest. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Teddy protested.

“Er, really, it is,” Harry said, surprising both of them as if they had forgotten he was there. “You two forget I’m the head auror. I pick up on things.”

James grinned, slinging an arm around Teddy’s shoulders. “See? I told you.”

“Besides,” Harry said, walking over to clap Teddy on the back. “It’s not as if you weren’t already my son.”

***

When Teddy was thirty and he came to Harry and Ginny, sweating buckets, Harry was pretty sure he already knew what he was going to say.

“Alright. Well, the thing is,” Teddy said, pausing to steady his shaking hands.

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked right back at him, amused. This was the most anxious they had ever seen Teddy.

“I’d like to ask James to marry me,” he finished, looking up at Harry and Ginny, his eyes flashing from neon green to lavender. “I’m not exactly  _ asking  _ you per se, we all know that if anyone’s their own person it’s James, but I just wanted to, well, see what you thought of it?”

Harry gestured for Ginny to respond first. “Ted,” she said, taking his hand. “You have always been our godson. Why not become our son-in-law too, then?”

“I agree,” Harry said, taking Teddy’s other hand, his chest warming with joy. “You both have excellent taste in men, if I do humbly say so, having raised both of you.”

“I’ll help you pick out the ring, of course,” Ginny said, always making plans in her mind. “We’ll bring Al, too, he has a good eye for these things, and Al will want to bring Scorpius. He definitely taught Al how to have such a good eye for these things. Their wedding rings were so wonderful, don’t you think, Teddy?”

Teddy looked between the two of them, his eyes a vibrant turquoise, and promptly burst into tears of joy.

When Teddy was all grown up, he still went to Harry at his most important moments. And when Harry was a father with his own children, he still considered Teddy his child. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this! I started this story today on a whim as a drabble about Harry finding out about Teddy being a metamorphmagus, and it evolved way past that into a whole coming of age fanfic. So, if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know! If you want to see more of anything about this in the future, let me know :)


End file.
